My First Kiss
by RitsukaAyaogi
Summary: Just a small story I wrote for my friend.   ;  I'm not a very good writer... but I tried.


He swore under his breath at the colorful paper. How hard could it be to wrap a present...it couldn't be to hard...right? He picked up the tape and pulled a piece off, he yanked it down trying to rip the sticky paper on the rigged edges...no luck.

"What?" Beast Boy scratched his head, "no...rip." he pulled again, just more tape. "noo.." he growled becoming irritated. A few pulls and a few swears later, the tape finally broke loose from it's roll. Smirking, he wrapped the tape around the ball of paper. He grabbed for a skiny bow he had picked out espically for her, but he just ended up grabbing the bed covers, "What the.." he looked around the bed, he looked on the floor. He lifted his foot to see the bow stuck to the bottom of his foot. He frowned and looked at his ball of paper.

With the present in hands, Beast Boy tip toed out of his room and towards his friend's room, "Cyborg?" he whispered walked in. The humanoid looked up frmo his computer, "Yeah?"

"Do you have a bow?" BB asked in a low whisper.

"Uh...no..why?" he walked up to his small friend.

"Uh, n-no reason...b-bye!" the boy ran out of his room and down the hall. He found Starfire's room. He walked in casually, and looked around. On a shelf was a large bag of crafting ribbon, it'll do, he shrugged. BB tiptoed tryign to reach the bag, to short. He turned into a moth, and fluttered up kncocking a few ribbons down. He landed and became human again, he grabbed the ribbon that most closley matched the gift wrap. He carefuly wrapped the ribbon around it and walked out. Ok..now comes the real challenge...finding his blonde lover. He searched the tower from top to bottom, left to right..nothing. Where could she be?

There..it was perfect! She had the smal box wrapped, tagged, and ready to give out to her special someone. She had locked herself up in her room so she could complete her wrapping. It HAD to be perfect. She walked out and to the main room, he wasn't there, but Raven was.

"Hey Raven?" she asked in her small voice, "Have you seen Beast Boy?" she asked shyly.

"No.." the monotone teen answered back. Angie sighed, she walked back out of the main room, and through the halls searching.

After looking for a few minutes, a green blur crached into her. His ball of paper flying out of his hands.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry Ang!" He jumped to his feet, he grabbed her handsi n his gloved ones, "uh..I got you something." a bright red blush spread across the green boy's face as he bent down to pick up his poorly wrapped gift. He handed it over to the blonde, glad to finally give it to her. After he'd seen it in the mall, he bought it right away and kept it for her since...since March.

After Beast Boy's smal freak out, a small ball of Christmas wrap was handed to her. Slowly, and carefully, she unwrapped the ball and let out a small gasp. Wrapped in the messy ball, was was a small locket, the entire face of the golden locket was encrusted in blue diamonds. The locket was in the shape of a heart.

The green boy smiled shyly. "I thought you'd like it." he let out a small giggled as she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Angela held out her green and red box to Beast Boy. "I wasn't sure what you wanted..but...I hope you like it." She said hopefully.

Beast Boy pulled the colored paper off and pulled the lid off the box, inside was a small plant. He blinked confused and pulled it out of the box, and examined it. "I like it..but..what is it?" he asked holding it up a little.

Angie smiled and took the small plant, she held it above the confused boy's head and pressed her lips gently against his. Her eyes closed, as did his. After a second or two, she pulled away.

"What...what was the gift?" he peered in the small box again. The blonde giggled, she put the plant back in the box, "It's Mistletoe...I gave you my first kiss.." she blushed. A huge grin spread across his face and he took her in his arms, and spun her around. He set her down and stared into her blue eyes, "Angie..?" he asked, "yeah?" she smiled. "Merry Christmas." he kissed the tip of her nose.


End file.
